


Так и должно быть

by EmberNova



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: Арт к фф: https://www.zerochan.net/1474610#full
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya





	Так и должно быть

— ИЗ-А-Я-КУУУН!!!

Снова дорожные знаки, мусорные баки, автоматы с газировкой. Снова за мной бежит разъяренный монстр. Я слышу его звериные рыки и сбитое дыхание. Я убегаю, уворачиваюсь, прыгаю, перескакиваю заборы. Завернул за угол, он за мной, еще за один… Догонялки продолжались долго. Я же почти выдохся, его дыхание и вовсе сошло на нет. Еще бы чуть-чуть и он бы грохнулся. Выбежали на окраину Икебукуро. Тут тихо, тут спокойно, почти никого нет.

— Блоха… — зовет тихо, уставшим и спокойным голосом.

Я понимаю, что надо бы остановиться. Снижаю скорость и, в скором времени, уже совсем торможу. Он, обессиленный, роняет дорожный знак и падает на спину. Тянется, а потом садится и закуривает. Я сажусь рядом и облокачиваюсь на его спину. Чувствую сигаретный запах, от которого, признаюсь, меня воротит. Но я не морщусь. Ехидное выражение лица меняется на более приятную, даже умиротворенную улыбку. Так наша игра в «кошки-мышки» стала заканчиваться сравнительно недавно, я даже и не помню как это началось… Шизу-чан наблюдает за закатом, я ровно дышу и прикрываю глаза, потом засыпаю. Становится прохладнее, но я чувствую тепло, исходящее от крепкого тела Шизу-чана. Поэтому мне не холодно. Так приятно, так хорошо, так правильно.

**Author's Note:**

> Арт к фф: https://www.zerochan.net/1474610#full


End file.
